11 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 6.55 Agrolinia 7.40 Współcześni wojownicy: Co NATO chłopcy 7.55 Panna z mokrą głową (ost.): Od pierwszego wejrzenia - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków teletekstem 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki teletekstem 10.50 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 11.10 Kwadrans na kawę 11.35 Reporter 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 We własnym domu 12.30 Świat po prostu 13.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.25 To jest telewizja 13.35 Szept prowincjonalny 14.00 Studio sport: I Liga koszykówki mężczyzn, Zepter Śląsk Wrocław - Prokom Trefl Sopot 15.35 Szalony wiek 16.00 Kronika Filmowa 16.20 Konkurs abonentów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Moda na sukces - serial prod. USA 18.15 MdM 18.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Historia pewnej miłości - fab. USA 22.00 Sopot na bis: Whitney Houston- koncert 23.40 Sportowa sobota 24.00 Kruk - film fab. USA 1.40 Klan - telenowela TVP, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 2.05 Klan - telenowela TVP, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 2.30 Klan - telenowela TVP, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 2.55 Esquilache - film fab. hiszp. 4.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia niesłyszących 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 9.30 Auto 9.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Myśliwski smak 10.15 Jazda kulturalna 11.05 Nasz Charly (19) - serial prod. niemieckiej 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Pies Huckelberry 12.05 Kino bez rodziców: Flintstonowie 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata - serial prod. USA 13.00 Niewiarygodna podróż w giąb ludzkiego ciała (3): Pierwsze kroki - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.00 Arka Noego 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy(185) - telenowela TVP 15.30 Wielka gra 16.30 Providence (6) - serial prod. USA 17.15 Koc - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20.00 Co nam w duszy gra 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Dotyk - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 23.20 Mężczyżni Hollywoodu (2) - serial dokumentalny prod. ang. 0.15 The Manhatan Transfer - koncert 0.45 Lato strachu - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Bajkowe trojaczki - hiszpanski serial animowany 7.25 Płatki - australijski serial anim. 7.35 Hej. Arnold - amerykanski serial animowany 8.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 8.05 Siadami przyszłości 8.30 Opolski tydzień 8.50 TVP Katowice proponuje 9.00 Taxi - dunski serial obycz. 9.40 Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 Czy ktos mme kocha w tym domu - polSki film psychologiczny 11.05 Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryc- amerykański serial dokumentalny 11.30 Życie Darwina - angielski serial dokumenalny 12.30 Szafa gra - program muzyczny 13.00 Duży koncert - benefis Bronka Duzego 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej sportowy 14.00 Mowimy po polsku 14.15 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 Sanktuaria przyrody 15.30 Karino - polski serial dla młodzieży 16.00 Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 Budujemy mosty 17.00 Co dzień - od swięta - śląska Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej 17.30 I co dalej? - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Kim jestem? 18.30 Rawa Blues 19.00 Gala Gal 19.30 Piano express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Taxi - dunski serial obyczajowy 20.40 Rytmy Buszu - australijski serial dOkumentalny 21.00 Persona 21.30 Aktualności - program informaCYjny 21.40 Wiadomosci sportowe 22.00 Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody 22.30 Stary - amerykański film fabularny 0.10 Koncert finałowy III festiwalu "Od Galicji do Batkanów" Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Ręce które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (29) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.25 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 08.50 Power Rangers (141) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.55 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (136) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 10.55 Kłopotliwy przeszczep (Heart Condition) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. James D. Parriott, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Denzel Washington, Chloe Webb, Roger E. Mosley (96 min) 12.45 Sklepik na rogu (The Shop Around the Corner) - komedia, USA 1940, reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. James Stewart, Margaret Sullavan, Frank Morgan, Sara Haden (97 min) 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Bal Fundacji Polsat - relacja i podsumowanie z działalności Fundacji 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (Dawson's Creek) (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Van Der Beek, Michelle Williams, Joshua Jackson, Katie Holmes (45 min) 18.10 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (37) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Brolin (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (18) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 20.30 Miodowe lata (15) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (6) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 21.35 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 22.05 Bezszelestni mordercy (Silencers) - thriller SF, USA 1995, reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Wiest (97 min) 23.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 00.00 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (29) - serial, USA 1994, reż. Tom Hanks/Robert Zemeckis/Richard Donner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg, Joe Pesci (25 min) 00.30 Playboy - serial erotyczny 01.30 Zabawa w męża i żonę (Arranged Marriage) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Jake Kesey, wyk. Diana Frank, Michael George, Michael O'Connor, Lisa Comshaw (88 min) 03.05 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Myszorki na prerii (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodzicow 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (11) - serial dla młodziezy 11.00 Szalony ŚWiat (26) - serial dla młodzieży 11.30 USA High (10) - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki - komedia, USA 13.40 Hej szable w dłoń - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Terry I Kate (13) - serial obyczajowy 15.05 Przystań Hubbardow (14) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Zatoka Szczęścia (14) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Modelki (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Kręc znarni - prograrn rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Manipulacja - film sensacyjny, USA 23.30 Noc bandytów - film sensacyjny, USA 1.15 Spotkanie z Panią Domu 1.45 Krwawy teatr - horror, USA 3.35 Granie na zawołanie RTL 7 06.30 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (40 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 11.05 Trudna miłość (Florian, Unconditioned Love) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Doris Othenin-Girard, wyk. Bilana Golenac, Timothy Peach, Sina Tkotsch, Dennis Bartelniewohner (100 min) 12.45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1997, wyk. Colin Lane, Frank Wood (30 min) 13.40 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 14.05 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Fran Bennett (50 min) 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.25 Lista zobowiązań - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Richard Grieco, Andy Bumatai, Gates McFadden, Nia Peeples (50 min) 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 17.10 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (50 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Wydarzyło się w Los Angeles (L.A. Takedown) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Simon Plank, Michael Rooker, Victor Rivers, Ely Pouget (95 min) 21.45 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 22.40 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Brytania/Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (85 min) 00.15 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (35 min) 01.00 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Stanley Tucci, Laila Robins (45 min) 01.50 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 02.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 03.00 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 03.45 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Brytania/Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (85 min) (powt.) 05.10 Teledyski Nasza TV 7.30 Telesklep 8.00 Wrestling - Wszystkie chwytydozwolone 9.00 Kobra 8 - serial USA 10.00 Nieśmiertelny 30 - serial 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka 31 - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz 12.10 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.00 Biały Kieł i samotny myśliwy - film 14.55 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.15 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka 31 - serial 15.40 Magiczny Kapelusz 16.05 Kobra 9 - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Nieśmiertelny 31 - serial 18.00 WCW - wrestling 19.10 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - dokumentalno-przygodowy 20.00 Wydarzyło się w Los Angeles - film akcji USA 21.45 Dziennik 22.00 Ogień II 3 - serial 22.55 Nieznajomi. Przebieranki 3/13 - serial obyczajowy 23.25 Ostatni uczciwy układ - film sensacyjny TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (85,86): Przykra niespodzianka, Cienie przeszłości - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (271,272,273) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 09.45 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 10.00 Dzieje kultury polskiej (10): Blaski i cienie - serial dokumentalny Rafała Grupińskiego i Wiesława Ratajczaka 10.50 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Labirynt (Labyrinth) - film fantastyczny, USA 1986, reż. Jim Henson, wyk. David Bowie, Jennifer Connelly, Toby Froud, Shelley Thompson (97 min) 13.45 Federacja Polonia - Dania '99 - reportaż Grzegorza Gołębiewskiego 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Klasyka w animacji: Nędznicy - film animowany, USA 1982 (50 min) 15.55 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 A to Polska właśnie: Zamość - reportaż Andrzeja Kotkowskiego i Macieja Orłosia 18.15 Czterdziestolatek (15/21): Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (62 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Zawrócony - komedia, Polska 1994, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista (77 min) 21.20 Ulubieńcy Publiczności - Koncert V Festiwalu Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo '99 (2) - koncert 22.05 Art-noc: Hasa Rapasa - film dokumentalny Jarosława Orłowskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Stasiek Wielanek: Apasz - koncert 23.50 Sportowa sobota 00.15 Czterdziestolatek (15/21): Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.15 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Zawrócony - komedia, Polska 1994, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista (77 min) (powt.) 03.15 Ulubieńcy Publiczności - Koncert V Festiwalu Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo '99 (2) - koncert (powt.) 04.05 Art-noc: Hasa Rapasa - film dokumentalny Jarosława Orłowskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 A to Polska właśnie: Zamość - reportaż Andrzeja Kotkowskiego i Macieja Orłosia (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) WOT 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 08.40 Super cena - felieton 09.00 (WP) Taxi (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Jan Frycz, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Kondrat (57 min) 11.05 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Życie Darwina - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zupełnie niewiarygodne (Absolutely Fabulous) (1/2) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Jennifer Saunders, Joanna Lumley, Julia Sawalha, June Whitfield (43 min) 14.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Karino (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) 2 Pstrągi - reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Edward Dziewoński i jego goście - benefis 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Gala Gal 20.00 (WP) Taxi (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Sławni i bogaci - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody 22.35 (WP) Stary (Old Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Jeanne Tripplehorn, Arliss Howard, Leo Burmester, Daro Latiolas (97 min) 00.10 (WP) III Festiwal Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert finałowy 00.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (81) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (14) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (1) - serial animowany 10.30 Dennis rozrabiaka (11) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (40) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Policjanci (9) - serial kryminalny, Polska 1999, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Radosław Pazura, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Dorota Kamińska (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (118) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (118) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Górska odyseja (Courage Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1989, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Leslie Caron, Juliette Caton, Joanna Clarke (94 min) 17.45 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz Galaxia Częstochowa - Ukraina 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Pijany smok (Drunken Master) - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1978, reż. Yuen Woo Ping, wyk. Jackie Chan, Yuen Sui Tin, Wang Jang Lee, Hsu Hsia (106 min) (powt.) 22.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 23.00 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.30 Wyścig po złoto (Run for the Dream: The Gail Devers Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Neema Barnette, wyk. Charlayne Woodard, Louis Gossett Jr., Robert Guillaume, Paula Kelly (99 min) 01.20 Kapitan z Köpenick (Der hauptmann von Köpenick) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1956, reż. Helmut Käutner, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Hannelore Schroth, Martin Held, Erich Schellow (93 min) (powt.) 02.55 Disco Relax 03.55 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.45 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Podróże Guliwera - serial przygodowy 19.30 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 20.00 Złoto Mackenny (Mackenna's Gold) - western, USA 1969, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Gregory Peck, Omar Sharif, Telly Savalas, Camilla Sparv (123 min) 22.20 Rebeka (Rebecca) - thriller, USA 1940, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Laurence Olivier, Joan Fontaine, George Sanders, Judith Anderson (130 min) 01.00 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.30 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Życie z reniferami - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 17.30 Kraj Kwitnącej Wiśni - film dokumentalny, Japonia 18.00 Ostatnia karawana - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Anglia moim krajem - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 21.30 Na pograniczu śmierci (Almost Dead) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Ruben Preuss, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Costas Mandylor, John Diehl, William R. Moses (90 min) 23.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Kim był Joe Luis? - film obyczajowy, Polska/Finlandia1992, reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Ilkka Heiskanen, Anna Majcher, Vesa-Matti Lari, Artur Żmijewski (78 min) Canal + 07.05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Deser: Opowieści kanterberyjskie - film krótkometrażowy 09.00 (K) Mąż idealny (Picture Perfect) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis (98 min) 10.40 (K) Deser: Pewien człowiek kupił dom - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 (K) Ktoś na ciebie czeka (Somebody is Waiting) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Martin Donovan, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Nastassja Kinski, Johnny Whitworth, Rebecca Gayheart (86 min) 12.20 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Nie przegap 13.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 14.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.30 (K) Przyroda Botswany - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.00 (K) Ostatni bohater (One Man's Hero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Lance Hool, wyk. Tom Berenger, Joaquim de Almeida, Daniela Romo, Mark Moses (118 min) 20.00 (K) Kaskader - Na tropie bursztynowej komnaty (Cascadeur) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Hardy Martins, wyk. Regula Grauwiller, Hardy Martins, Heiner Lauterbach (105 min) 21.50 (K) Fatalne zauroczenie (Fatal Attraction) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Michael Douglas, Glen Close (114 min) 23.45 (K) Meteoryty (Meteorites) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Chris Thompson, wyk. Tom Wopat, Roxanne Hart (85 min) 01.15 (K) Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa (The Last Temptation of Christ) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Harvey Keitel, Barbara Hershey (156 min) 03.55 (K) Uczniowie Draculi - horror (82 min) 05.20 (K) Deser: Maleństwo - szaleństwo - film krótkometrażowy 05.35 (K) Enak - film SF, Polska 1993, reż. Sławomir Idziak, wyk. Edward Zentara, Irene Jacob, Joanna Szczepkowska (81 min) HBO 04.25 Gwiezdny przybysz (Starman) - film SF, USA 1984, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Karen Allen, Charles Martin Smith, Richard Jaeckel (115 min) 06.35 Na planie filmu Supertata - reportaż 06.50 Pułap 100 milionów (Altitude 100 mln Dollars) - film kryminalny, Francja 1996, reż. Eric Sylvanian, wyk. Philippe Caroit, Charlotte Kady, Jacques Perrin (96 min) 08.30 Motylem jestem czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Jarocka, Leonard Pietraszak (88 min) 10.05 Samotny zwycięzca (Gridlock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Bill Malone (87 min) 11.35 Pomywacze (Dish Dogs) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Robert Kubilos, wyk. Sean Astin, Matthew Lillard, Brian Dennehy, Shannon Elizabeth (95 min) 13.15 Szkarłatny kwiat: Valentin Gautier (The Scarlet Pimpernel) (2) - film historyczny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Patrick Lau, wyk. Richard E Grant, Elizabeth McGovern, Martin Shaw, Christopher Fairbank (90 min) 14.45 Bądź przy mnie (Stand By Me) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, Jerry O'Connell (85 min) 16.15 Bohaterowie z przypadku (Almost Heroes) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Chris Farley, Matthew Perry, Eugene Levy, Kevin Dunn (86 min) 17.45 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 18.15 Nic nie widzę, nic nie słyszę (See No Evil, Hear No Evil) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Gene Wilder, Richard Pryor (102 min) 20.00 Żołnierze kosmosu (Starship Troopers) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Paul Verhoeven, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Denise Richards, Dina Meyer, Jake Busey (129 min) 22.10 Na granicy (On the Border) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Bob Misiorowski, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Camilla Overbye Roos, Bryan Brown, Daniel Baldwin (100 min) 23.50 Billboard - thriller, Polska 1998, reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Jekaterina Gusjewa, Andrzej Seweryn, Piotr Gąsowski (90 min) 01.30 Miłosny szantaż (Love Walked in) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Juan Campanella, wyk. Denis Leary, Terence Stamp (87 min) 03.00 Druga prawda (Fall) - thriller, USA, reż. Andrew Piddington, wyk. Craig Sheffer, Jurgen Prochnow, Kim Huffman, Helene de Fougerolles (90 min) TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Jezus żyje - relacja 09.30 Granice ducha: Zakony kościelne w 2000 r.- relacja 09.50 W hołdzie powstańcom - reportaż 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 10.15 Religie i środowisko - reportaż 10.30 Pielęgnacja niemowląt (2) - poradnik dla rodziców 11.25 Klasyka automobilizmu (2) - program motoryzacyjny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Przyjazne wspomnienie - impresja filmowa 12.10 Abraham - film fabularny 13.00 Ewangelizacja muzyką - zespół Nasza Rodzina Poszerzona 13.25 Videokatechizm: Wybacz nam Panie - program dla dzieci 13.45 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Kaniony - film przyrodniczy 14.30 Ukrzyżowany na Ukrainie - reportaż 14.45 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Koncert muzyki sakralnej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ścieżki kultury: Chłop w sztuce - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Powstanie warszawskie - cena życia - reportaż 16.45 Stolice i metropolie świata - film krajoznawczy 17.15 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla dzieci 17.45 Ocal nowe życie - reportaż 17.55 Pozwól mi żyć - film dokumentalny 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Afryka - ostatnia miłość i marzenie Alfreda - film dokumentalny 20.00 Koncert życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Dziura ozonowa - program popularnonaukowy 21.30 Film fabularny 23.00 Wiara w idący czas - film dokumentalny 23.25 Dzień Judaizmu - relacja 23.55 Program na niedzielę Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Stalowa maska (Who?/Man in the Steel Mask) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Elliott Gould, Trevor Howard, Joseph Bova, Ed Grover (95 min) 09.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 10.20 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.10 Cena milczenia - film sensacyjny 12.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 15.40 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 17.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Olimpo Lupo - z kroniki wypadków - film sensacyjny, Włochy 19.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.10 Poirot - Pierwsze, drugie, zapnij mi obuwie (Poirot: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Ross Devenish, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Carolyn Colquhoun, Joanna Phillips-Lane (102 min) 22.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.25 Wirtualne żądze (Virtual Desire) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Mike Meyer, Julie Strain, Gail Harris, Tammy Parks (92 min) 01.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.45 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (80 min) 03.05 Zakończenie programu Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 09.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 11.30 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 14.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.40 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 16.20 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Zakochani gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Anabel Baugghinm, Marc Clifton (100 min) 19.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (80 min) 21.20 Charlie Chaplin 21.50 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 23.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 23.50 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.20 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.20 Herosi sportu 07.20 Królewska kolekcja (1/6): Kolekcjonerzy 07.50 Skrzydła Francji: Auguste Mudry - lotnicze przeznaczenie 08.50 Mario Luraschi: moje magiczne konie 09.45 Amalia Rodrigues 10.40 Ziemia obiecana (2/5): Tylko tutaj 11.35 Górniczy protest 12.25 Historia Joego Louisa 12.50 Wielkie lasy północy (1/2) 13.45 Ostatnia kampania wyborcza Roberta Kennedy'ego 14.35 Jazzowe inspiracje (5/13): Nowy Orlean raz jeszcze 15.05 Timisoara 16.30 Skrzydlaci wędrowcy 17.10 Bolesne dorastanie 18.05 Kino arabskie i jego twórcy 18.35 Królestwo wielkich kotów (2/3): Gepard 19.25 Scientyści - kościół czy mafia? 20.30 Wiek XX (6/13): Sława 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (46) 22.15 Mondriaan w Nowym Jorku 23.00 Piet Mondriaan, esej filmowy 23.20 Prawo i porządek 00.45 Współcześni poganie Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Nasze smaczki 12.00 Program muzyczny 12.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 17.00 Sobota w cyrku 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.20 Werdykt - magazyn 20.00 Rimini, Rimini rok później - film obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Bruno Corbucci, wyk. Corinne Clery, Maurizio Milmeli (90 min) 21.50 Masakra Fortu Apache (Fort Apache) - western, USA 1948, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendariz (127 min) 00.10 Nocne namiętności 00.40 Program muzyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn inowrocławski 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Taxi (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Jan Frycz, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Kondrat (57 min) 11.05 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Życie Darwina - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zupełnie niewiarygodne (Absolutely Fabulous) (1/2) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Jennifer Saunders, Joanna Lumley, Julia Sawalha, June Whitfield (43 min) 14.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Karino (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) 2 Pstrągi - reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program medyczny dla dzieci 17.15 Na antenie 17.30 Za parawanem - magazyn mody 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Gala Gal 20.00 (WP) Taxi (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody 22.35 (WP) Stary (Old Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Jeanne Tripplehorn, Arliss Howard, Leo Burmester, Daro Latiolas (97 min) 00.10 (WP) III Festiwal Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert finałowy 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 (WP) Taxi (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Jan Frycz, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Kondrat (57 min) 11.05 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Życie Darwina - film dokumentalny 12.30 Euroliga koszykówki - mecz Polpharma VBW Clima - Sporting 13.20 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 13.55 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - mój nowy magnetowid 14.10 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Karino (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) 2 Pstrągi - reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Browar Heveliusza 17.35 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - program publicystyczny 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Gala Gal 20.00 (WP) Taxi (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody 22.35 (WP) Stary (Old Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Jeanne Tripplehorn, Arliss Howard, Leo Burmester, Daro Latiolas (97 min) 00.10 (WP) III Festiwal Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert finałowy 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Taxi (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Jan Frycz, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Kondrat (57 min) 11.05 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Życie Darwina - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zupełnie niewiarygodne (Absolutely Fabulous) (1/2) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Jennifer Saunders, Joanna Lumley, Julia Sawalha, June Whitfield (43 min) 14.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Karino (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) 2 Pstrągi - reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Film dokumentalny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Jak w starym kabarecie - program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Gala Gal 20.00 (WP) Taxi (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Reportaż 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - felieton 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody 22.35 (WP) Stary (Old Man) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Jeanne Tripplehorn, Arliss Howard, Leo Burmester, Daro Latiolas (97 min) 00.10 (WP) III Festiwal Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert finałowy 00.55 Program na niedzielę TV Toya 08.30 Oni walczyli za ojczyznę (1) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1975, reż. Siergiej Bondarczuk, wyk. Wasilij Szukszyn, Giorgij Burkow (90 min) 10.00 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 10.10 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.20 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 10.40 Migawka - program publicystyczny 10.55 Na topie 11.00 Martwy w chwili przybycia (D.O.A) - film kryminalny, USA 1950, reż. Rudolph Mate, wyk. Edmond O'Brien, Pamela Britton, Luther Adler, Beverly Campbell (83 min) 12.30 Na Easy Street - komedia 12.50 Magnolia 13.00 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 13.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 14.30 Toyaki - magazyn 14.50 Ślady 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i Pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.45 Dla ciebie - program poradnikowy 17.15 Raport medyczny 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18.00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Reksio, Królik wyspiarz - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone - serial dokumentalny 19.25 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 19.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 19.55 Czas sępa 20.25 Mowa diabła (Un piede in paradiso) - komedia, Włochy 1991, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Carol Alt, Bud Spencer, Thierry Lhermite, Ian BannenIan Bannen (90 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.15 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.20 Jak obyczaj każe... 06.35 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 06.50 Talent program - program muzyczny 07.05 Aktualności 07.20 Interwencje 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 13.00 Biały Kieł i samotny myśliwy (Zanna Bianca ed il cacciatore solitario) - film przygodowy, Włochy/Hiszpania/Francja 1972, reż. Lucio Fulci, wyk. Carole Andre, Rik Battaglia, Harry Carey Jr., Daniele Dublino (105 min) 14.55 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.15 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.40 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.05 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Muzyczny weekend - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Aktualności 18.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Wydarzyło się w Los Angeles (L.A. Takedown) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Simon Plank, Michael Rooker, Victor Rivers, Ely Pouget (95 min) 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Ogień 2 - serial obyczajowy 22.55 Nieznajomi. Przebieranki - serial obyczajowy 23.25 Ostatni uczciwy układ (The Last Fair Deal) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Charles Solomon Jr, wyk. Todd Terry, John Bennett, L.M. Kit Carson, Bodie Plecas (90 min) 00.55 Muzyczny weekend - program rozrywkowy 01.20 Program na niedzielę 01.25 Teleinformator M6 05.45 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 06.55 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 09.00 Niedzielny butik 09.30 Butik M6 10.35 Hit machine - program muzyczny 11.50 Fani - magazyn 12.20 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial, USA 13.10 La minute Bebe 13.15 Code Quantum - serial fabularny 14.15 V - serial fabularny 15.10 Nie dajmy się zwariować - serial komediowy, USA 16.10 Mission Impossible - the Golden Serpent - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.10 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 18.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 19.10 Turbo - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.40 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 19.50 Lepiej zapobiegać - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 20.40 Cinesix - magazyn filmowy 20.50 Le Cameleon - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Buffy - postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 22.40 Buffy - postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 23.30 Au-dela du reel, l'aventure continue - serial fabularny 00.25 Poltergeist: Les aventuriers du surnaturel - serial SF 01.10 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 03.10 Frequenstar: Liane Foly - magazyn muzyczny 04.00 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 04.20 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 05.20 Fani - magazyn Arte 19.00 Tydzień 50 lat temu (540) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 (43 min) 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn publicystyki międzynarodowej 20.15 Czarna Żmija (19) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1987 20.45 Przygoda w śniegu - życie Roalda Amundsena - film dokumentalny, Norwegia 1999 21.40 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 22.45 Portret sędziego (Porträt eines Richters) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Norbert Kückelmann, wyk. Robert Giggenbach, Peter Simonischeck, Dorothee Hartinger, Heinz Josef Braun (90 min) 00.15 Music Planet: Ben Harper - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 01.10 Il merlo mascchio - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1971, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Laura Antonelli, Lando Buzzanca, Gino Cavalieri, Gianrico Tedeschi (106 min) (powt.) Mdr 05.15 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy (powt.) 07.10 Program lokalny 07.40 artour - magazyn kulturalny 08.10 SUPER ILLU TV - magazyn dla wszystkich 08.40 Teleteka-Telegram - program poradnikowy 08.45 Zoo & Co - program przyrodniczy 09.15 Piosenki tak piękne jak Północ - program muzyczny 10.00 Widzieć - nie słyszeć - magazyn nie słyszących 10.30 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Sachsen-Anhalt dziś - magazyn regionalny 11.30 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 12.00 Trzy panie od grilla (Drei Damen vom Grill) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1978/92, wyk. Brigitte Mira 12.25 Teleteka-Telegram - program poradnikowy 12.30 Parada przebojów niemieckich - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.45 Parada przebojów muzyki ludowej - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Między nami - talk show 16.00 Sport na Wschodzie - magazyn sportowy 17.30 Tele-Bingo - teleturniej 18.00 Odkrywamy u nas - program krajoznawczy 18.15 Podróżując po Turyngii - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.45 Dźwięki dzwonów - program religijny 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Je t'aime: Poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny 20.15 Wigilia muzyki ludowej - program rozrywkowy 22.00 MDR aktuell - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.15 Niedyskrecje - magayzn otwartych pytań 22.35 Kilometr 330 - magazyn muzyczny 23.35 Telefon 110: Ogień - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 (88 min) 01.05 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 01.35 To były przeboje - program rozrywkowy 02.55 Je t'aime: Poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny (powt.) 03.20 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny (ARD) 04.20 Taniec i śpiew - program rozrywkowy 04.30 Między nami - talk show (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 Trans Canada (5): Quebec - program krajoznawczy 06.30 Być spadkobierczynią - bardzo chętnie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984 (powt.) 07.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy (powt.) 07.30 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Straszne opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 N3 Klasyka: Dynamiczna para - Peter Konwitschny i Ingo Metzmacher w Hamburgu 14.00 Planety (4/8) - serial dokumentalny 14.45 Wyprawy do sztuki: Ekrany są wszędzie - Johannes Maria Bienemann - film dokumentalny 15.00 Sport 3 extra: Piłka ręczna (SG Flensburg-Handewitt - THW Kiel) 17.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski 17.30 N3 Podróż: Świat kolei żelaznych (6/7) - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 NORDtuor - magazyn podróżniczy 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Czarny czerwony złoty - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1985 21.50 Zwischenmahlzeit - Extrahappen - program kabaretowy 22.00 Blaszany bębenek (Die Blechtrommel) - film wojenny, Niem./Franc. 1979, reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. David Bennent, Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Daniel Olbrychski (139 min) 00.20 Talk show Björna Engholma i Jima Raketea 01.20 Bezwstydni! Cała historia - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 05.45 N3 przejażdżka z kamerą Rtl 05.55 Noozles - serial animowany 06.20 Wishbone - serial animowany 06.45 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.10 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.35 Super Pig - serial animowany 08.00 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 08.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.35 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Pepper Ann - serial animowany 09.15 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.20 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.45 Disney Club & Fab 5 - magazyn dla dzieci 09.50 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.00 Herkules - serial animowany 10.25 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.35 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 11.00 Power Rangers - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.25 Catdog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 12.05 Bless This House - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 12.30 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 12.55 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 13.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.55 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 14.55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 16.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 16.55 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 17.45 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 20.15 RTL Soap Show - Kto wygra GZSZ Super Cup? - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Karl Dall Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Świat Verony - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.55 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 00.20 7 dni - 7 głów - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.10 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 02.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.50 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 03.40 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 04.25 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 07.00 Angielski dla początkujących - program edukacyjny 07.30 Passe-partout - program dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Magazyn słoweński - migawki z młodej republiki 11.15 Raport - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 12.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: 120 lat temu: Stół Hölderlina - film dokumentalny 13.00 In concert: The Nebel Peace Concert - koncert z udziałem The Cranberries, Shania Twain, Elton John, Alanis Morisette, Phil Collins, 1998 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Namibia: Na skraju pustyni - film dokumentalny 15.15 Damskie sprawy - magazyn dla kobiet 15.40 Słoneczne wyspy Karyntii - film dokumentalny 16.00 On nie może na to pozwolić (Er kann's nicht lassen) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1962, reż. Axel von Ambesser, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Grit Böttcher, Rudolf Forster, Lina Carstens (91 min) 17.30 Porady i trendy - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Rok Syberii! - film dokumentalny 18.30 Blisko natury: Ptaki na wietrze - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 ZEIT-TV: Niewolnicy Niemiec - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Simplicius - operetka w trzech aktach Johanna Straußa, libretto Victor Leon, wyk. Orchester der Oper Zürich pod dyr. Franza Welser-Mösta, Opernhaus Zürich 1999 22.15 Parsifal Johanna Straußa - film dokumentalny 23.00 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 00.00 Absolut Live - ekscytujące strony życia - program muzyczny 00.35 Studio sport - aktualności 01.35 Focus on Jazz: The American Jazz Quartet - koncert 02.55 ZEIT-TV: Niewolnicy Niemiec - film dokumentalny (powt.) Super Rtl 05.35 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 11.05 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 11.25 The Nutcracker Prince - film animowany, Kanada 1990, reż. Paul Schibli (65 min) 12.35 Hill's End - film przygodowy, Australia 1988, reż. Di Drew, wyk. Madge Ryan, John Noble, Peter Gwynne, Clayton Williamson (89 min) 14.20 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 14.35 Disneytime - magazyn dla dzieci, prowadzenie: Thomas Gottschalk 15.55 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.25 Duch Ned - serial animowany 16.55 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.20 Super Toy Club - magazyn dla dzieci 17.50 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.20 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.05 Królowa Luiza (Königin Luise) - film historyczny, Niemcy 1956, reż. Wolfgang Liebeneiner, wyk. Ruth Leuwerik, Dieter Borsche, Bernhard Wicki, Ren‚ Deltgen (101 min) 23.55 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Tmini3 - seriale animowane 13.20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów (powt.) 15.10 Wymarzona podróż - magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 16.10 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby, zdrowie, macierzyństwo - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 19.15 Przed i po - magazyn mody (powt.) 20.15 Vice versa (Vice Versa) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Brian Gilbert, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Fred Savage, Corinne Bohrer, Swoosie Kurtz (115 min) 22.00 Mucha 2 (The Fly 2) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Chris Walas, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Daphne Zuniga, Lee Richardson, Harley Cross (125 min) 00.00 Vice versa (Vice Versa) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Brian Gilbert, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Fred Savage, Corinne Bohrer, Swoosie Kurtz (115 min) (powt.) 01.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów (powt.) (powt.) 03.45 Mucha 2 (The Fly 2) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Chris Walas, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Daphne Zuniga, Lee Richardson, Harley Cross (125 min) (powt.) 05.30 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy Vox 06.00 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 06.30 Magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Bezchmurnie: Ibiza (powt.) 08.25 Policzone dni drapacza chmur - reportaż (powt.) 09.25 VOXTOURS (powt.) 10.20 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 11.35 Addio e ritorno (1, 2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Rodolfo Roberti, wyk. Debora Caprioglio, Kaspar Capparoni, Roberto Biasacco, Delia Boccardo (110 min) 15.45 Wokół Morza Śródziemnego - magazyn podróżniczy 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Lazurowe Wybrzeże - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn przyrodniczy 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 18.45 Mauretania - ptasi raj - film przyrodniczy 19.15 Wilkołak i spółka - film dokumentalny 20.15 Preparati La Bara! - western, Włochy 1967, reż. Ferdinando Baldi, wyk. Terence Hill, Horst Frank, George Eastman, Jos‚ Torres (82 min) 22.00 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn informacyjny 00.05 Młoda pani Chatterly 2 (Young Lady Chatterly 2) - film erotyczny, USA 1993, reż. Alan Roberts, wyk. Harlee McBride, Sybil Danning, Brett Clark (86 min) 01.45 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.20 VOXTOURS (powt.) 03.15 Les planques du regiment - komedia, Francja 1983, reż. Michel Caputo, wyk. Paul Preboist, Jaccques Preboist, Michel Modo, Pierre Doris (85 min) 04.45 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 05.10 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Zarządzanie przedsiębiorstwem - magazyn edukacyjny 06.30 B. spotyka... - talk show (powt.) 07.30 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 07.45 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.00 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn informacyjny dla niesłyszących 08.30 Studia zaoczne - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Turcja - kraj, ludzie i język: Konya i tańczący derwisze - program dokumentalny 09.30 Gdzie mieszkają duchy: Mekong w Laosie - program krajoznawczy 10.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.00 Euro-Pizza - magazyn 11.30 Spojrzenia wstecz - magazyn historyczny 11.45 Hobbyteka - magazyn rozmaitości 12.30 Nebjosa - baśń filmowa dla dzieci, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Julius Matula, wyk. Jan Kroner, Ondrej Vetchy, Zuzana Skopalova, Vaclav Knop (78 min) 13.50 Klub kapitana Blaubära - magazyn dla dzieci 14.00 Albatros: Sardynki z pustyni - film dokumentalny 14.30 Computerclub - online - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Sport na Zachodzie - magazyn sportowy 17.00 Biuro, biuro - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 17.50 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 18.20 Z Allgäu do Włoch - film dokumentalny 18.50 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 19.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Amado & Antwerps - talk show 21.45 Przeżyć w moskiewskim więzieniu - reportaż 22.15 Ojczyzna - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 23.40 (na żywo) Vision 2000 - okno na następne tysiąclecie - relacja z Heinz-Nixdorf-MuseumsForum w Paderborn VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Enrique Iglesias 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM3 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku